Speech Recognition has long been recognized as a useful method of entering data into a computer. This technology is especially useful for people with physical disabilities which effect their ability to use a keyboard. A number of speech recognition systems are commercially available and are being used by people with physical disabilities. These systems are expensive to buy, can only be used with high performance computers, and can not easily be transported from one computer system to another. Recent developments in digital signal processors and the availability of small, low cost components for computer systems, make it possible to build a speech recognition system in a relatively small package. This project proposes to develop a voice controlled computer input system which can be operated by people with a wide variety of physical disabilities. Because the proposed system will be portable and will contain a built in display panel, it can also be used by people with hearing impairments for displaying speech.